


Duo Mission: Successful.

by NutheadGee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hot Spring, Humour, I Plunge Deeper In The Trash Pit As The Days Go By, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm Beyond Help, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shamless Garbage, Smut, don't send help, hot spring sex, like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had two missions you were assigned to: one formal and the other informal. Commander Kylo Ren was going with you, and he had a huge hand over whether both of them would be successful. However, competent as you were, you had left out one tiny detail, leading to a gross miscalculation: Commander Kylo Ren could read minds, being Force Sensitive and all, and he knew the success rate of both your missions was 100%, which was a good thing. Naturally, he didn't tell you this, not that you minded too much. It would still be polite of him to inform you, though.</p><p>Either way, your dual mission was successful, and that's what truly counted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duo Mission: Successful.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, someone come take internet access away from me, because I need to study, goddammit.
> 
> Secondly, the title is a double entendre. I'm so proud of myself since this is the first one I'm incorporating in my writing. 
> 
> Thirdly, this was an idea I got from Thirst Order Confessions on Tumblr. The sinning never stops over there, and the community (I LOVE YOU MODS) is excellent, which, of course, fits very well with my (skewed) priorities. I can't link for shit because I'm a dumbass, but if you like Star Wars porn in all it's glory, please, do yourself a favour and go there. I promise you'll love it.
> 
> Your comments/kudos fuel my passion for writing. Do tell me how you like this.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> Also, come thirst with me on Tumblr: nutheadgee.tumblr.com.

Being a high ranking TIE fighter pilot in the First Order, you generally expected many things to happen in your very risky career choice. You’d blown people and other aircraft to smithereens. You’d annihilate full villages and towns. You’d mercilessly murdered anyone that was deemed a threat to your organisation. Not much scared you at this point in time.

This situation, however, was really quite…something. You could deal with your recent bombardment of the Resistance base on one of your allied planets, the mass murder you’d just supervised and by extension, participated in, but this was, well, _different_.

You didn’t like different.

“Sir,” you said, mentally congratulating yourself on keeping your voice steady. “I’m aware of the benefits of hot springs on the skin and muscles, but it’s been about an hour now. You need to get out and go have a cold shower and go to bed. It’s going to be an early morning tomorrow if we’re to get back to the _Finaliser_ at the scheduled time.”

You were standing in front of your commander, the infamous Kylo Ren. Your toes were only slightly dipping into the hot spring he was so casually lounging in. You could see the entirety of his torso, pale, lean, muscular. He was still a big man, a broad chest leading to heavily muscled shoulders and arms and finally, long, thick fingers. His hair was damp, stuck to his head, dripping wet, and he lifted his hand to brush the few strands that were stuck on his forehead off. The movement elicited many subtle muscle movements in his body, from the compression of his biceps to his sleek, flat abdomen. You clenched your teeth, mentally telling yourself to calm down and not think about if the muscles in his thighs are as well defined as the ones on his arms. He had an excellent muscular structure, not too big or exaggerated, but subtle, needing one to really look to see them, _especially_ his abs. You could see the slight lines of definition on his abdomen, and your fingers itched to touch them.

Your fingers itched to touch _all of him_ really.

You attempted to run your hands through your hair, and your finger bumped into your afro comb instead. You exhaled, irritated, through your nose, muffling a curse. You loved your afro, and you left it out this time because moisture is very good for it, but man sometimes you wished you could smoothly run your hands through your hair.

Kylo Ren looked up at you. His eyes slowly moved down your body, from your hair, to your shoulders, to how you clutched your unnecessarily short towel around your chest, to your thighs, your calves and your feet. His gave appraised you again, this time from your feet to your face, and he held your gaze, his deep brown eyes almost boring through you.

You swallowed. Your commander had just-very shamelessly-checked you out.

I mean, it’s not like you’d been much better yourself. From the moment you’d made the terrible life decision to walk out there to see how he was doing (self-deceit is a terrible thing, you realised in retrospect), your eyes had consistently stuck on the spot where you objectively thought his cock was. You wondered how big it was, if it was…proportionate to the rest of him. The commander was a big bloke. It would only be reasonable for his dick to be big as well. Was there a way you could measure it? With your mouth perhaps? Or your vagina? Preferably both? You felt that low heat pooling in the base of your stomach liquefy and manifest itself in your vagina. Why the _fuck_ did you decide to come out here? It would have been much better to leave him out here to steam himself red and go think about his dick peacefully in your own room and masturbate yourself sore, but nooooooo, your questionable decision making skills just had to come through today, _of all days._

He tilted his head slightly towards the hot spring himself. “You seem very tense, colonel. Why don’t you join me? I think this will benefit you,” he drawled, smooth baritone a welcome relief from the usual garbled tech from his vococoder.

Your eyes widened, and you shook your head vigorously, clutching your towel harder.

“No, no, no, Commander. Really, I’m fine. I just…um, thought to come and check you out…I mean, no, not like that, but come and see how you’re doing, if you’re…um, okay. You’ve been quiet, and I thought may-“

_If you don’t come in here, I’ll stand up and carry you in. I’m sure you’d like that, because then your answer concerning the size of my cock would be answered to you rather vividly._

You squeaked, before promptly clamping your hand to your mouth. You were furiously blushing, your eyes almost popping out of your head. You had forgotten that _he could read minds_. You really needed to think less, keep your nasty thoughts super low-key. This really wasn’t working out for you.

Welp.

His full lips (that you had wanted on some very inappropriate parts of your body) curled into a wicked smirk, and he nodded towards the hot spring again. “Join me, colonel. I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” he said quietly, his voice lower than normal, husky. It should _not_ have solicited the feeling in your tummy that it did. This was not supposed to go like this.

Slowly, you took off your towel, trembling slightly. You folded it and neatly placed it on the grass, within arm’s reach and ever so self-consciously walked to the hot spring and gently lowered yourself in.

“Your skin is glowing. It’s literally reflecting light. It’s beautiful.”

You blushed again, pulling your comb out of your now damp hair and putting it back in nervously.

“Th-thank you,” you stuttered, feeling like a 12 year old confronting their crush for the first time. “It’s the oil I use, made mostly for black-skinned people, though also other races and species can use it.”

When you finally managed to get yourself in, you sank lower, so that you could also cover your boobs and prevent him from blatantly ogling at you, which was rather hypocritical of you, since your eyes, for the life of you, could not stop roving to that point where his stomach sunk into the water. _What were you doing Jesus Father Lawd?!_

As your body was getting accustomed to the heat of the spring, you felt the water slosh around you, as if someone was moving about. You opened your eyes to find yourself face to face (or face to abdomen, as it were) with your commander. You slowly looked up at the towering figure before you, swallowing nervously. The man was _gorgeous._ He had the body of a sex god, and you really couldn’t help but obey him when he ordered you to stand up.

You were about a head shorter than him, and even then when he was all up in your personal space is when you could see how truly huge he was. The broad span of his shoulders completely blocked the bright light coming from his room behind him.

“Commander?” You murmured up at him, wanting to know (but at the same time not wanting to know because you really needed your sanity to fly his goddamm shuttle back to the _Finaliser_ ) what his intentions were.

Being the polite gentleman he was, he answered your question about his intentions the moment he devoured your mouth, wrapping his powerful arms around your waist, simultaneously pulling you into his body. Caught completely unawares your pressed your palms in front of you, landing them on his chest to brace yourself, but the moment you wet, naked body came into contact with his wet, naked body you wrapped your hands around his neck, kissing him back.

You felt his hands sliding down from your waist, to your lower back, down your bum and he _squeezed._ You gasped on his mouth, enabling him thrust his tongue into your mouth, his kiss becoming more aggressive, intentionally making it hard for you to keep up with him. You moaned into the kiss, and it was then that he ground his hips into you. Your eyes popped open when you felt his dick, long, very thick and very hard against your thigh. Well then, that definitely answered your question of whether his cock was proportionate to the rest of him

He turned around and sat at the edge of the spring, water roughly sploshing around his bum and his thighs. His mouth still on yours he arranged you around him, in a way that you were straddling him, one leg over each thigh. His hands moved to your hips, and it was then that you felt him flex, and you gasped again, realising that his thighs were, indeed, as muscular as his arms.

Commander Kylo Ren was just a powerhouse of ruthlessly toned muscles and tendons. Nothing turned you on more than that

He let go of your lips, moving his mouth down your jaw, to your throat and your shoulders, nipping and biting the whole way down. He brushed his tongue over the path he made, and growling into your ear. “I can mark you, make you _mine_ and no one will ever know. Would you like that, you nasty little whore?”

You moaned at that, grinding down into him, and he growled again. Feeling a little cheeky, you moved your hand between your bodies, reaching for his dick. You grabbed the base, running your thumb slowly over a vein your found, up all the way to the tip, rubbing the precum you found leaking, before pumping slowly up and down, and in response he bit your shoulder, hard. You cried out, and he took the opportunity to slap your hand off him.

“No,” he demanded, panting harshly against you. “I’ll not let you have me cum in your hand. _You_ are the one that’s going to come first. I want you to unravel on my dick, those slick walls of yours clamping around me. _You_ are going to cum for _me_ , around me, on _my_ terms, like the fucking, filthy, little slut you are. I’m going to fucking _ruin_ you, and I’ll make sure you enjoy every last second of it.”

He was right. He _would_ keep his promise of making it worth my while to join him in the hot spring.

“Oh yes,” you gasped, lust completely clouding your mind at this point. You didn’t know Commander Ren was so _vulgar._ “Anything for you, commander. I’m yours,” you managed, as you felt him left you up over his dick, the dick you’ve been dreaming of riding for a substantial amount of time.

His smirk on your neck widened. “Now,” he whispered in your ear, making your fluids literally flow down your inner thighs. “Be a good girl and take my cock.”

Before you could will your brain to respond, he let go of your hips, promptly sliding you down his dick. A curdled scream left your throat, and you slid onto him down until his base. He was _massive,_ and your walls struggled to accommodate him, stretching around him to their very limits. Your brain was overwhelmed, your nerves confused, the thin line between pleasure and pain being breached. Taking the initiative, you rose your hips, slowly, biting your lips, the stinging pleasure completely ridding your mind of any thought other than bringing this strong, powerful man, a _Skywalker,_ to orgasm. Your priority at this point in time was to see this man at his most vulnerable.

You sunk down on him again, sighing in pleasure at being filled so fully by him, and slowly, deliberately, you begun your systematic assent and descent on his dick. As you set the rhythm, his hips instinctively rose and fell with you, moving down when you went up, and slamming hard into you when you fell down. His tip grazed your cervix with each thrust, the friction caused around your walls hitting that one sweet spot continuously.

“Fuck,” he whimpered, gripping your hips harder with each consecutive thrust. “You’ve got the tightest pussy I’ve ever had. I can’t wait to destroy you.”

“You wish you could,” you gasped back, proud of yourself for landing the jab. You got a slight bite on your neck again for your efforts, and you yelped, still riding him like your life depended on it.

Suddenly, you felt it, his large hand between your bodies. His calloused fingers were looking for that little nub between your folds, and he flicked it. You opened your mouth to scream, but all you could manage was a choke, so overwhelmed with pleasure you’d lost control of your vocalisations. He placed his thumb on it, and rubbed it in rhythm with your thrusts.

Somewhere in your lust addled brain, you wondered how many sexual partners he’s had. How was he so _good_ at this? Did he only fuck women?

 _Multiple,_ he answered in your mind. _I fuck_ everyone. _Sex is too good to limit yourself to one gender, race or orientation._

Well, he wasn’t wrong.

Your body was giving in on you, as much as you wanted to continue riding him. Your body at this point wound out like a spring coil, suddenly snapped, and you felt the white light blinding you behind your eyelids. You wailed his name as you let your orgasm consume you, throwing your head back panting breathlessly. He, on the other hand continued a little more, and with one final thrust he growled, a low, masculine, animalistic, sexy sound, and his hips jerked wildly, bucking into you as you felt him spill his hot seed inside you, allowing you both to experience his orgasm.

You both came down from your high, panting heavily, trying to regulate your breathing.

“Let’s go take a shower, colonel,” he said, slowly pulling you off his cock, pausing occasionally to watch the mixture of his seed and our fluids flow out of your pussy and down his dick.

“Oh,” you blushed, when you actually _saw_ how big he was. “You’re _huge,_ ” you said without thinking, before your senses were overridden with humiliation again and you slapped your hands on your face.

“We should do this more often,” he said, amused. You could literally _hear_ his smirk, cocky piece of shit. “I could really do with some consistent shagging. You’re one of the best fucks I’ve ever had. I really enjoy entertaining the thought that you’re such a slut for me.”

Why couldn’t the fates just kill you?


End file.
